bloodied white rose
by Slowth kun
Summary: these are two MALE oc 's of mine  button eyed burt is a demon who was betrayed and killed by his lover  a girl . years later he finds a 17 year old boy named tadashi takehiko and they fall in love and burt forgets his past...or so he thinks WARNING: yaoi


Burtxtadashi

Burt sat eye bloodshot his heart broken shaken. Holding a bloodied white rose he felt as if he was falling "why, why me" feeling tears of blood come from his button eye, his burnt skin shaken sitting in that cold well stone wall felling as if his short blood red hair fell into his face covering the demon eye that used to be innocent...so innocent with love, caring, and kindness. Now all thanks to one woman all that was over, one woman who had taken the knife of heartbreak and stabbing right into his heart because of what he had become...a monster, just then hands seized his legs, and upper chest frightened Burt began to cry more he reached out "HELP SOMEONE" just then a voice said "that freak is still alive" another "mommy it's scaring me" another "I hope it doesn't remember how to climb" another "the m-monster is alive" another "let's hope that the other dead sprits take it where he belongs" then a face peered over it was her...her violet long beautiful hair to her angelic blue eyes she smiled but not in a peaceful way a way that made a shiver the most intimidating monster have a chill go down their spine "oh Burt I was told you your innocent heart would get you in trouble and look you're a monster and no one loves you..I never loved you" the newly born demon's eyes struck tears those words hurt but the words that hurt the most was "I never loved you" those words repeated in his head she turned around and as she did, Burt sunk more into the ground still holding the bloodied white rose. As tears of blood fell from his face "I will kill her the same way she did to me...with heart break" those words echoed as he sunk into the ground finally the hands let go his legs and upper chest his chest was covered in thorns with blood falling like tears but he felt nothing...he no longer felt the pain in his neck where he was cut by her. There was no pain, his hands trembled as cried his whole world collapsed beneath feet. His body was so cold, so cold that Antarctica could not freeze him his lips trembled he sobbed embraced in darkness, holding the bloodied white rose...

His eye shot open, he bolted up, his heart stopped as if time had frozen, he began to cry "help me, p-please" just in moments he felt arms embrace "shhhhh it's alright Burt no one gonna hurt you, it was just a dream" Burt looked up to see the taller spiky mullet purple haired man named tadashi his eye were a darker blue making him mysterious, scary, and intimidating when he had a pure, warm, non judging heart, tadashi cooed and rocked Burt "did the mean girl come back" Burt pouted "just because I cry at night mares does not mean I'm a baby" tadashi chuckled "I wasn't trying to call you a baby, but now that you bring it up" Burt tackled tadashi "don't say it tata-sama*" tadashi chuckled "but see it made forget the whole thing" Burt blushed and noticed "how do you that tata-sama" tadashi smiled sat up and began run his fingers through those soft blood red short locks "you see my fluffy panda* with an innocent mind like yours it is not hard to distract someone with a different subject" Burt flushed as tadashi said this "I-I have an innocent mind" tadashi smiled "just because you look like a monster on the outside does not mean you are one in the inside" Burt calmly smiled "I love you tata-sama" tadashi brought his head down to impact with the unexpected lips "mm-mmmm-mmm-twoo" Burt broke the kiss and giggled "what was that" tadashi blushed placing a hand under Burt's chin "I meant I love you too" tadashi lay next to Burt bringing the demon to his beating heart "I know I cannot offer you much but my beating heart may be a lullaby of love" the demon blushed as those words were the beautiful he had heard. Burt smiled "you already have given me all I need love and a mended heart" and as the two feel asleep a rose bud grew...with no longer bloodied white roses...but with pure white roses.

*Tata-sama is what Burt nicknamed Tadashi because it made Tadashi embarrassed.

* Fluffy panda is Burt's nickname given by Tadashi because when they first meet Burt always wore a fluffy panda beanie also because Burt acts so cuddly sometimes :3

Also Burt's previous lover and him were due to get married but as Burt was getting married a horrific goddess of death appeared telling him that she was going to kill his lover because she escaped death and done horrific crimes, Burt prayed that he take her place instead..but the goddess of death just smiled and pulled a button out of her cloak and placed it on his right ( ) eye (I hope I got that right) and he turned into a horrific demon when his lover saw him she ordered that he be killed immediately so she hung him and telling her true feelings about him that she never loved him with this as his true demonic powers were coming with tears of blood he swore he would kill her the same way she did with heart break.

Thanks for reading if anything is wrong with it please comment and if u don't like yaoi why did u read it anyway? ¬3¬ just wondering...anyway thanks so much ^-^ .


End file.
